Antenna arrays can provide improved antenna performance by allowing control of phase (or relative time delay) and relative amplitude of the signal associated with each antenna element in an antenna array. By adjusting signal phase and/or relative amplitude of separate antenna elements, information redundancy in signals associated with distinct antenna elements can be used to form a desired beam signal.